Strictly Business
by Robot Heart
Summary: Another Ino one-shot for my collection! this one's a request, InoHiashi...You don't like You don't read... No summary


_**A/N:**_

Well! It looks like I'm up and doing a fiction again once again for Ino since I can't update my chapter fiction still.

Not that I don't love Ino or anything but anyways this is a Hiashi Ino fiction.

If you keep looking back at that thinking; I'm crazy.

Well, I got a request actually I got a lot of them, 4 which include; Hiashi, Tobi, Pein, and Mandara.

Yes I do realize Tobi and Mandara are one in the same and if you're going and correct me that it's "Madara" instead of "Mandara" I've seen it spelt both ways.

I just happen to like Mandara better, anyways now you might be asking why I didn't choose one of the easier ones well…

When I write Ino fiction it's been in the order of her P.O.V. then the guys then back to her and yeah…

I wanted to do Tobi in Tobi's P.O.V. And I had no idea for Pein what I was writing its pretty weird I came up with an idea for this guy first, neh?

Requested by: Aira Slytherin

Warnings: I really think this Is terrible so I apologize right now, really sorry I couldn't think very well so I used my old idea except Ino wants Hiashi and can't have him…No character death in this one, once again, SORRY!

**Disclaimer:** Of course not, Naruto! Nahhhh. Not mine.

* * *

Strictly Business

Who was he kidding who were _they _kidding?

I showed up here everyday to do my daily rounds and everyday the same man looked at me.

Now it wasn't just any normal glance; he intrigued me, he made my heart stop beating, my feet stop moving and for life itself to stand still.

Hiashi Hyuuga, did he look at all the interrogation girls like that? For some odd reason the idea made my heart wrench…

I wanted to be the _only_ girl he looked at like that; I stopped my thought process from ever going farther though.

He was older, basically untouchable although my mind wanted me to use the words of "experience wise".

Like I was supposed to think like that for an employer, we were colleagues nothing more, but my insides ached at the aspect of that more.

Maybe I needed some time off; I tried to convince myself of that but every living moment he seemed to find a way to the midst of my mind.

The confusing part was that no one else seemed to have caught my interest in the household.

If I paid more mind I would have noticed everyone, save Hinata, was looking at me like that.

Only he seemed to quirk me though, make me think twice about going to work in the morning.

Although the aspect of one Ibiki Morino busting my butt all day for not coming also helped things move along…

He never seemed to notice me, no matter how much I tried to get him to notice me, maybe he was noticing and not caring.

Like a cracked mirror, he notice but also noted that it wasn't broken and he could maybe, still be able to use it.

It was sad that I needed analogies to make my life and my relationships make sense to me.

_Strictly business_

That's what he called kit when I asked I asked what type of relationship we were in hoping for something better then that.

Saunter down the halls, flip my hair, and smile very flirtatious for myself.

Everyone noticed me but you and I noticed that? Kind of weird how these things work…

Maybe all I needed was force, that's what I would always tell myself until, I did something stupid.

Like push myself into his body and make him kiss me and return so I can savor the feeling for those few moments…

He, of course only tells Ibiki who sakes his head at me and assigns me to another case until I learn my lesson.

I was, only starting to be his apprentice after all, he could not trust me just yet and I was putting that all down the drain…

I only had one thing to say after a full day of work when I got back from the Hyuuga compound and that…handsome man.

"To Hiashi Hyuuga this is; _Strictly Business _to me though, It's a _hell_ of a lot more"

"Strictly… _Sexual_ maybe"

_**

* * *

**__**A/N:**_

If you asked me what the hell that was I would have no idea and sorry AGAIN for basically the same story!!

I feel so bad, but i couldn't really think of another Ino hiashi without making it like a friendship fic, or pedofilish...

I'm going to try a crack at Comedy in my Tobi/Mandara X Ino wow that's going to be hard.

Maybe an even harder one for my Pein X Ino…

Bye anyways.


End file.
